SCP-1048
SCP-1048, also referred to as the Builder Bear, is a Keter-class object under the SCP Foundation's containment. It is a living, sentient teddy bear that tricks humans and uses them for materials in its builds. History SCP-1048 was added to the SCP Wiki on February 10, 2012 by user trennerdios. Biography SCP-1048 is a sentient teddy bear. It can move and walk on its own, though no explanation has been found to why this is. Its composition is the same material as a standard teddy bear. SCP-1048 is mute, but expressive through a range of gestures. These gestures are normally affectionate and endearing, such as hugs, dances, jumping, and drawing. All personnel that has come into contact with SCP-1048 while performing these gestures finds them charming and cute, even personnel with normally serious and even violent tendencies. For the first seven months of containment, SCP-1048 was classified as Safe and allowed to wander the site. However, the Foundation soon discovered that SCP-1048 was collecting materials off of human subjects, and building living duplicates of itself with these materials. Dr. Carver suggested that SCP-1048 used its charming and enduring qualities to fool and lure human victims into a false sense of security, and then attacked and harvested materials from them. However, neither the harvesting nor the creation processes have ever been witnessed by the Foundation. The first creation, SCP-1048-A, was comprised entirely of human ears. It was first seen being given a tour by SCP-1048. When security arrived to detain the two, SCP-1048-A let out an ear-splitting shriek that caused immense pain and the growth of ear-like appendages all over the bodies of victims within a 10-meter range. Many died due to asphyxiation from the ear-like growths in their mouths and throats. Both subjects escaped. It was later found that one of the doctors had mysteriously lost an ear while he was sleeping. SCP-1048-B was found later, moving in jerky, unnatural ways. An opening in the subject's seams revealed the hand and forearm of a human infant. A female personnel member became horrified by this and screamed, causing SCP-1048-B to scream in a similar manner to a human infant, then attack her. Security was forced to destroy both SCP-1048-B and the personnel member. Hours later, a female doctor was found unconscious and bleeding. Evidence showed that the eight-month-old fetus she was carrying had been aborted in her sleep. SCP-1048-C, the final known creation, was first seen not long after the SCP-1048-B incident, made completely of metal scraps. It was found and pursued by Dr. Carver. During its escape, it exhibited extremely violent behavior and killed several of personnel before escaping. None of the subjects, including SCP-1048, have been recovered, though some sightings are reported from time to time in the site. "Diary of a Young Girl" In the tale "Diary of a Young Girl", (which may or may not be true, investigations are ongoing) the discovery of SCP-1048 before the foundation is made by a young girl named Lizzy Byrn who found it in the top room of her new home, and she affectionately named it Benny. When SCP-1048's anomalous properties were discovered, it was taken away by the girl's mother, then heavily implied that she was killed by SCP-1048. SCP-1048 later built a living duplicate out of the girl's baby brother Tommy, and another one made by her father, the latter she named Davey. The fate of the girl and how SCP-1048 was discovered by the foundation remains unknown. Personality SCP-1048 first appears to be kind, friendly, enthusiastic, and charming, but this is a facade. It most likely uses its charming appearance to make victims lower their guards, allowing it to collect materials used in the creation of its clones. As such, it can be assumed that it is really cold, violent, aggressive, and dangerous, though its mute nature restricts information on its intentions or motives. Category:Non-Creepypasta Category:Video Game Villains Category:SCP Foundation Villains